


Cafune - Open your eyes and look at her smile

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, and angst too obviously but its only for like 5 sentences its fiiiiine, in which we are all Link as we gush about her hair, quick one shot thing, rip my ao3 followers i forget to transfer my stuff from tumblr, zelda be vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: Link gets his first real look at Zelda's new hairstyle
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Cafune - Open your eyes and look at her smile

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt from tumblr!
> 
> cafune - the act of running your fingers through the hair of someone you love

It was done in a haste of tears and rage, at least according to her. He had walked into the aftermath, her hair a mess on the earth, the rain pattering against his stolen sword.

They had camped by the river bank, and he probably never would have woken up if it weren’t for the storm.

_I wanted to move on,_ she had said. _I wanted to be someone new, I just...I want to start fresh._

Another eternity of sobs and embrace. 

_I’m truly sorry Link, for everything._

That was yesterday, tears and sorrows awash in stormy pasts. Now, the hero sat with his eyes closed, soaking in the morning sun. Hyrule Field glittered before him, but Link dared not peak, so not to spoil himself for Zelda’s surprise. It had been around 20 minutes, but he would wait as long as she needed— they both had grown in patience over the years, after all. 

“OK! OK! I’m done I’m done I’m done! Open your eyes!”

Link complied, turning towards the princess’ voice. Supposedly she had been working to make her hair look better, as the cut she had made with his sword was a bit uneven. Link had thought she had looked great, but he didn’t argue.

It was a good thing too, as he couldn’t fathom any other look rivaling the one his eyes were graced with now. 

“Tada!” Zelda spun with a grin. Her short hair swayed just above her shoulders, and adorned in her crown braid was a set of Silent Princesses, weaving a tapestry of azure and honeyed colors above her face.

Link got up, observing her quietly, moving closer in order to...hug her? Compliment her? Get a better look? He wasn’t quite sure at that moment...

He held up a hand, as if to touch...to brush his fingers against her golden hair. It shimmered in the sun, and the floral scent of the Silent Princesses wafted in the delicate breeze. Link hesitated, and the princess raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, what do you think?” Zelda asked. Her emerald eyes shone with curiosity, sometimes it was impossible to read him. “I spent so long trying to tidy it up, so... Say _something!”_

_Say something? Something? Anything?_

Link tilted his head to the side, his lips curving on the edge of smile. 

_I could tell you I’m sorry._

_I could tell you it doesn’t matter._

_That you’re perfect all the same._

_I could tell youevery moment of silence that I ever wasted might have actually been worth it if it made my words mean that much more to you._

_I would always choose you. I would always find you. I would always love you._

He finally committed to the action, running his fingers through her hair, smiling. Then after a moment, Link just gave a playful shrug. 

“I like it.”


End file.
